European Federation
The European Federation is the worlds most recent superpower being a mere over 30 years old, founded in 2018 to consolidate political and economic power in the face of the world energy crisis and accelerating security and environmental concerns around the globe. Though publicized as an evolution of the European Union, demanding admission criteria restricted membership to the wealthiest nations in Europe. The European Federation has a population and GDP greater than the United States of America, and has a greater level of military technological advancement. The fact that Europe is a federation indicates that its members have some form of self goverment but will be centrally ruled by a central federal goverment. It is also one of the largest countries in the world. A federal Europe is a theory that much of Europe be unified in the manner of a federation. The idea has been common with ambitions of European unification with the term United States of Europe echoing the federal nature of the United States of America. Since the 1950s, European integration has seen the development of a supranational system of governance, as its institutions move further from the concept of intergovernmentalism. However, with the Maastricht Treaty of 1993, new intergovernmental elements have been introduced alongside the more federal systems making the definition of the European Union much more complex. The European Union, which operates through a hybrid system of intergovernmentalism and supranationalism, is not officially a federation – though various academic observers treat it as a federal system. Number of stars The Twelve Olympians by Monsiau (late 18th century) The number of stars on the flag is fixed at 12, and is not related to the number of member states of the EU. This is because it originally was the flag of the Council of Europe, and does not have a relationship with the EU. In 1953, the Council of Europe had 15 members; it was proposed that the future flag should have one star for each member, and would not change based on future members. West Germany objected to this as one of the members was the disputed area of Saarland, and to have its own star would imply sovereignty for the region. Twelve was eventually adopted as a number with no political connotations and as a symbol of perfection and completeness because of the ubiquity of the number for groups in European cultures and traditions such as: *12 hours on a clock *12 months in a year *12 symbols of the zodiac *12 apostles *12 sons of Jacob *12 tribes of Israel *12 Biblical minor prophets *12 ounces in a troy pound *12 semitones in an octave *12 days of Christmas *12 Caesars chronicled by Suetonius *12 Olympian gods *12 labours of Hercules *12 tables of Roman Law *12 sons of Odin *12 books of Paradise Lost and the Aeneid *12 hues in the colour wheel, star or sphere (western art) Foundation The European Federation is the most recent superpower in the Tom Clancy universe, founded in 2018 to consolidate political and economic power in the face of the world energy crisis and accelerating security and environmental concerns around the globe. Member States Main European Nations European Federation is a federal state with 30 states with the capital in Brussel. *France *Spain *Germany *Italy *Poland (invaded by Russia early in the World War III) *Portugal *Luxembourg *Belgium *The Netherlands *Latvia *Estonia *Lithuania *Slovenia *Norway (invaded by Russia early in the World War III) *Sweden (invaded by Russia early in the World War III) *Denmark *Finland (invaded by Russia early in the World War III) *Czech Republic *Slovakia *Hungary (invaded by Russia early in the World War III) *Austria *Malta *Liechtenstein *Andorra *San Marino *Monaco *Greece *Bulgaria (invaded by Russia early in the World War III) *Cyprus *Turkey Currently in anarchy, conquered and claimed by Russia either during WWIII or right before it, possibly occupied by the E.F. *Croatia *Bosnia-Herzogovina *Serbia *Kosovo *Montenegro *Albania *Macedonia *Romania European nations that didn't joined the E.F. Remained fully Independent *Switzerland Collapsed into anarchy (taken over by Russia when war started) *Romania *Croatia *Bosnia-Herzogovina *Serbia *Kosovo *Montenegro *Albania *Macedonia *Moldova *Ukraine *Belarus (Note: Because of Belarus's close ties with Russia, it may have joined Russia voluntarily) Joined New Commonwealth *United Kingdom *Republic of Ireland *Canada* *South Africa* *Nigeria* *Pakistan* *India* *Australia* *Bangladesh* Note: A "*" denotes a non-European member of the Commonwealth Annexed by Russia before the war *Tajikistan *Kirgyzystan *Kazakhstan *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan *Georgia *Armenia *Azerbaijan History World War III Military The European Federation Enforcer Corps is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. The Kommando Riflemen are noted for their former Rainbow and SAS forces. The European Federation also has a land army and air force besides the Enforcer Corps, and it is suspected that the European military is a combination of all the militaries of its member states. These various armed forces appear to have been allocated and combined into a single armed service under the command of Troop Command Europa (TCE) along with a European air force under the control of Air Command Europa (ACE). Europe also deploys a navy; its size and composition are currently unknown though it contains at least four supercarriers and escort vessels for the carriers. It is possible that the Federation operates the modern day European Gendarmerie Force, Eurofor, European Maritime Force, and Eurocorps units in its military and that all forces in Europe form a Synchronized Armed Forces Europe (SAFE), possibly under the European Defence Agency. Regular armed forces that are seen fighting alongside the enforcers are clothed in the blue of Europe and are equipped with FAMAS assault rifles, and also operate leopard tanks, MOWAG eagles and combat drones.